Dare You to Move
by JennaLeigh
Summary: It's a oneshot songfic. Dasey of course. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song…I just own the plot.**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Well I never expected to get so many reviews on my last story! Thank you! I'm now trying a One-shot. It's going to be a Songfic based on the song Dare You to Move, by Switchfoot. Hope you Enjoy!**

**Jenna**

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

"**Derek, did you hear the news? Klutzilla is leaving today." Derek Venturi, who had been walking down the hallway at school, stopped suddenly. "Come again?" He asked.**

"**Casey, Man, She's switching schools." His friend Sam glanced curiously at him.**

"**Are you okay Derek?" He asked.**

**Derek was standing there quietly, his face registering his complete shock. "Are you sure?" **

"**Yeah, her best friend just told me. I thought you would be excited about it. What's the problem?" Sam raised an eyebrow.**

"**I'm fine." Derek shook his head and started walking again. **

**The few people that had been gathered around watching this little encounter resumed their own conversations. **

**He ignored their murmurings and whispers and walked into the nearest restroom.**

**Leaning over the sink, he wet his face with cold water. Then gripping the sink he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His face was as pale as death. **

**He knew why she was leaving. Recently their feelings of hate had turned into something else and they had begun to see each other secretly. Casey had wanted to tell everyone, Derek wouldn't let her. **

_**Flashback:**_

_**They had been sitting on his couch cuddling when she had brought up the fact that she needed to tell Emily about it soon. She had been blowing her off lately and she wanted to explain to her why.**_

"_**Why don't we wait to tell everyone? Maybe in a couple of weeks?" Derek asked.**_

"_**Derek! You said that a month ago! Why can't we tell anyone? What's the big deal? Sooner or later they are going to find out!" Casey sat up and looked at him.**_

"_**Casey…We can't tell anyone…what will they think? I'm the most popular guy in school; I'm not supposed to stay with just one girl." Derek explained even as he saw the error in his own thinking.**_

"_**So does this mean you're going to be seeing other girls?" Casey asked coldly.**_

_**Derek squirmed under her gaze. "Well, yeah. Casey, they don't mean anything to me. You do."  
"Then why do you refuse to tell people at school that we're dating? I may not be the most popular girl in school but it's not like you're going out with a complete loser!" Casey exclaimed.**_

"_**Case…my friends…they would think it was weird that we're together, I mean we're supposed to hate each other!" Derek chuckled weakly.**_

"_**Well Derek, sometimes I think you care way too much about what your friends are going to think. I'm sick of it, I'm not going to sit by and watch you date other girls. I love you, but if this is how it's going to be, then I can't be with you." She stood up.**_

"_**Case, wait." Derek stood up too.**_

"_**Bye Derek." She said, tears already streaming down her face.**_

_**She gave him one last lingering kiss then walked out his front door. **_

_**End Flashback**_

**The door slamming brought him out of his reverie.**

**He looked to see one of his best friends behind him. "Hey Pete." His voice was raspy.**

"**Dude, do you like this girl?" His friend asked incredulously. "Sam said you went completely weird when you heard the news." **

**Derek gave a hollow laugh. "No I don't like her-"**

"**Good, because…" Pete began.**

"**I love her." Derek interrupted. Pete leaned against the wall and stared at him. **

"**Love? Are you sure Derek?" Pete asked.**

**Derek nodded and grimaced. "Yeah."**

"**Shouldn't you be going after her?" Pete asked again.**

**Derek looked at him. "You don't think that's weird?"**

**Pete shrugged. "No. If you love her that's your choice. We can't do anything about it. I mean come on. I love Becca and the rest of you hate her, but did that stop me?" **

**Derek shook his head. "What about the rest of the guys?" **

"**They'll get over it." Pete laughed. "You shouldn't care what we think anyways. Unless we're completely right about something." He laughed. "I have a feeling we were wrong about Casey all along though." **

**Derek grinned and straightened up. "I've gotta go."**

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

**Derek ran down the hallway, pushing people out of his way and taking shortcuts through classrooms full of very surprised people.**

**He arrived at the front doors of the school just in time to see the principal starting to unlock them for Casey.**

"**Casey." He said breathlessly.**

**She whirled around and gave him a dirty look. "What?"**

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

"**Casey I made a mistake." Derek explained.**

"**Well at least you admit it." She rolled her eyes and turned back around.**

"**Case…I love you. I realize now that we should be together, no matter what anybody says." Derek waited for her reply.**

"**You should have thought of that before." Casey's reply had a hint of sadness and remorse. "Bye Derek." She walked out into the rainy day and the principal closed the doors.**

**Derek stood there for a couple of seconds. He started to walk away. Then he realized that this was the second time he was going to let her walk away from him. He wasn't going to let it happen this time without a fight. He ran for the door and yanked the keys away from the principal.**

**Ignoring the shouts coming from behind him he unlocked the door and ran after her. Seeing a lone figure walking down the street in the distance he ran towards her.**

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

**He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. **

**She turned and looked at him in confusion. The rain had already washed all her makeup off and plastered her hair to her skin, but she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.**

"**You're not leaving." He said quietly.**

**She tried to pull away. "Derek…yes I am. Let me go!" She was crying now.**

**He gently pulled her towards him. "No. You're not." He leaned down and kissed her softly.**

**She melted against him and broke the kiss. "I…I didn't think you were going to come after me. I wanted you too; I was praying that you would." She grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face into his chest.**

**The rain was pounding down all around them now. "Let's go in Casey." He said loudly over the noise.**

"**Not yet!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. **

**He forgot about wanting to go inside. All he wanted to do at the moment was hold her close.**

"**I love you Derek." Casey sighed against his lips.**

**Derek yanked her closer, if closer was even possible. "I love you too Casey, more than I thought possible." **

**They stood in the pouring rain, soaking wet, holding each other. Each inwardly deciding that this was the best day of their lives.**

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

**Well what did you think? Was it any good? Review and let me know! Pretty please?**

**Lots of Love!**

**Jenna**


End file.
